Behind These Hazel Eyes
by KarinMarren
Summary: Ambos tienen una misma meta "dejar de tener miedo" pero no podrán llegar a ella sin antes conocerse plenamente a sí mismos, y finalmente llegar a conocer al otro.
1. Chapter 1

_1.** Here I am, Once Again. **– B. Anderson._

Mis manos descansan sobre el suelo, cada una a un lado de mi cuerpo, estoy sentado junto a mi cama y apoyo mi nuca en ella. No sé cuánto tiempo puedo llevar ahí simplemente esperando y reflexionando acerca de mi vida.

Todos descubrieron que era gay en el instituto, nadie me trataba como antes, los chicos parecían temer que pudiera agredirles sexualmente, las chicas se reían de mi porque estúpidamente confundían el hecho de que me gusten los hombres con que quiero ser una mujer, y mis profesores, retrógrados y cerrados comenzaban a mostrar desdén a cada hora de clase.

Mi padre no puede mirarme a la cara, hemos tenido una fuerte discusión cuando he vuelto de clases, pero finalmente me ha dicho que puedo elegir otra escuela si en esta no estoy a gusto. "No estar a gusto" es un término que se queda bastante corto para como me siento, él no sabe, o no quiere saber los golpes que he recibido por sólo mirar a un chico en el pasillo, ni conoce los insultos, las torturas… no me conoce a mí, no sabe cómo me siento…

Si fuese consciente de mis sentimientos podría haberme impedido hacer esto…

Noto la sangre bajando por mi muñeca hasta la punta de mis dedos, sólo tengo ganas de que esto acabe, pero me asalta el miedo e intento moverme.

No puedo hacerlo correctamente, la pérdida de sangre me marea, cuando intento colocar los pies sobre el suelo todo comienza a moverse, me dirijo a la puerta pero me fallan las piernas.

Justo cuando caigo al suelo oigo la voz de mi madre llamando a mi padre, la pobre está tan asustada, no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo… perdóname…

El sonido de un pájaro, el piar de un pequeño pajarito me despierta en mitad de la noche algunos años después.

¿Qué anda mal, Pavarotti?- pregunto mientras me desperezo y enciendo la lámpara de mi mesilla.

Diviso la sombra de la jaula sobre mi escritorio, y la miro durante un momento como cayendo en la cuenta de que mi compañero de habitación no me va a contestar, pues es un pájaro.

Supongo que tienes sed o quizás hambre- me destapo y me siento a un lado de la cama mientras busco torpemente mis zapatillas con los pies. Si me viese mi madre me diría algo como "ponte algo más de ropa o cogerás frío" pero dudo que esté despierta a las cuatro de la mañana para ir a molestar a su hijo que tiene la manía de dormir en ropa interior.

Me levanto y voy junto a la jaula, todo está en orden, no falta agua ni alpiste, pero Pavarotti me mira con esos ojitos inquisitivos.

Tienes todo lo que un pájaro puede desear- bromeo a pesar de que no hay nadie para escucharme y percibirlo- ¿qué más quieres?- agita sus alas con rapidez pero no se mueve de su pequeño columpio- creo que ya te comprendo- abro la jaula y meto la mano para que salte a ella, luego le saco fuera y le pego un leve empujón para que eche a volar- si mamá se entera me echará la bronca, así que tu no digas nada.

Vuelvo a sentarme en la cama mientras observo como vuela de una punta a otra de la habitación sin un lugar concreto donde pararse. Me tumbo boca arriba y cierro los ojos por un momento oyendo el suave aleteo del pajarito, hasta que de pronto le noto en mi mano, caminando con sus patitas por la palma de esta.

¿Pretendes no dejarme dormir?- le digo moviendo los dedos para molestarte- será mejor que te meta en tu jaula, mañana te dejaré más tiempo- otra vez me levanto y hago el recorrido hasta mi escritorio dejando metido a Pavarotti en su jaula.

Cuando me tumbo por última vez me quedo reflexionando un momento. Algo anda mal en mi vida cuando la conversación más larga que he tenido esta semana ha sido la que acabo de tener con Pavarotti… debería aceptar la propuesta de esos chicos tan simpáticos de la Academia para ir a tomar un café, Wes… y David… creo que dijeron que eran sus nombres; no sé si tendré oportunidad con ellos de tipo amorosa, pero al menos me conviene tener algún amigo…

Suena el despertador a las siete, no he dormido muy bien, después de que me despertase mi simpático amigo alado, no he parado de dar vueltas en la cama, pero igualmente me levanto de esta y me arreglo un poco para bajar en seguida a desayunar.

Voy ajustándome la corbata por la escalera mientras torpemente llevo mi maleta bajo el brazo.

Buenos días- digo al entrar en la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero no hay nadie- buenos días, Blaine- pienso para mí mismo.

Desayuno con rapidez un bol de cereales sin siquiera pararme a sentarme y disfrutarlo; luego salgo disparado al coche y me marcho en dirección a la academia.

Buenas, Anderson- me dicen unos compañeros saludando con una sonrisa nada más entrar en el edificio.

Hola- les contesto de igual modo mientras me cargo correctamente la maleta al hombro.

Hey, Blaine- una voz que me es familiar me llama la atención- ¿no te gustaría cantar un solo en la próxima representación de los Warblers?- me pregunta Wes parándome en el pasillo- hemos pensado que aunque seas el novato tienes una gran voz y deberíamos probar como suenas de solista.

No creo que suene muy bien- le interrumpo.

Vamos, no seas modesto- me insiste- por intentarlo no pierdes nada- me da una palmada en la espalda- nos vemos a las cuatro en el ensayo, trae preparado algo- se marcha por el pasillo sin dejar que me niegue.

No es que me moleste la idea de ser solista, pero no creo que esté capacitado para serlo con la de grandes voces que hay en el grupo, de todos modos supongo que si Wes me lo ha pedido tan insistentemente es que todos han decidido darme la oportunidad, así que me esforzaré y no les defraudaré.

Armado con mis dotes de baile y una canción de diva del pop consigo ganar el puesto de solista, todos parecen encantados con el hecho de que sea yo el que interprete todos los solo posibles, en cierto modo me siento mal por mis demás compañeros, pero nunca antes me había sentido tan valorado.

¿Es este un nuevo comienzo para Blaine Anderson?

Me siento bien, me siento realmente bien; Aquí no importa la religión, la raza, orientación sexual o cualquier indicativo de lo que en otros lugares podría marcar "lo diferente", todos somos iguales y eso a su vez te hace sentir especial.

Hey, David- le digo a mi compañero cuando salimos de la sala de ensayo- ¿sigue en pie lo de tomar un café contigo y con Wes?

Claro- me sonríe- ¡Wes!- le grita- date prisa, que Blaine ha aceptado venir a la cafetería.

Ambos parecen haber estado hablando de mí por el tono con el que le dice eso, es como si tuviesen una especia de lenguaje secreto por el cual un mensaje que para mí significa "vamos con Blaine a la cafetería" para ellos puede significar cualquier cosa.

La verdad es que estuvimos hablando el otro día de ti- confiesa Wes cuando estamos sentados en la cafetería- pensábamos que eras un tanto snob, porque te invitamos a café y reaccionaste un poco raro, pero supongo que tan solo eres reservado…

No confío mucho en la gente…- contesto honestamente.

Ambos me miran con sorpresa.

Y eso ¿por qué?- pregunta David.

Nadie me ha dado motivos para hacerlo…

Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio.

Puedes confiar en nosotros- dice sonriendo Wes, y parece muy sincero.

Una sensación muy extraña recorre mi cuerpo, es como un cosquilleo que se convierte en una pequeña presión en el pecho, recuerdo esto… haberlo sentido antes… tengo ganas de llorar…

¿Estás bien?- se asusta David.

Si…- susurro levemente sin poder parar de llorar. Tal hecho hace que me ría un poco- siento este numerito… es que… nunca antes nadie me había dicho algo parecido…

No te preocupes- dicen casi al unísono.

Me siento diferente, siento como si tuviese una fuerza que ha aparecido de repente, siento que es posible que mi vida cambie a partir de ese momento, y por una vez en mi vida no tengo miedo, aunque esa sensación dura sólo un breve instante.


	2. Chapter 2

_2.** You won't get to see the tears I cry. **- D. Karofsky._

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que te levantas con ganas de llorar y no sabes por qué, te sientes extraño y cansado, no te apetece hacer nada, es como si de pronto le hubiesen dado la vuelta al mundo y tu estuvieses en la parte de abajo aplastado por todo lo demás.

No me apetece ir al instituto, creo que me quedaré durmiendo un poco más; todo se ha vuelto tan rutinario… jugar al hockey ya no me gustaba y lo cambié, pero es lo único que ha cambiado en mi vida durante todo este tiempo… siempre estudio y hago deporte… todo igual..

David- me llama mi padre desde la puerta- levántate o llegarás tarde a clase…

Emito un sonido parecido a un gruñido desde mi cama. No me apetece, no tengo ganas de ir al entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol, no tengo ganas de caminar por los pasillos del instituto y ver las caras de todas esas personas que parecen odiarme.

Me incorporo en la cama y por un momento me quedo sentado rascándome la cabeza mientras me voy despertando. Resoplo, sigo sin encontrarme bien, no me apetece si quiera caminar.

Vamos, David, vamos- oigo la voz insistente de mi padre.

Voy, voy- grito- joder, ya voy- digo para mí.

Me levanto y me visto con pesadez, luego bajo a desayunar en la mesa de la cocina mientras mi padre camina de un lado a otro arreglándose su corbata tomándose un café.

Me voy a tener que ir ya- me dice- ¿quieres que te acerque al instituto?

No, supongo que Az vendrá a por mí dentro de poco.

Está bien- se marcha de la cocina y poco después de la casa, oigo como arranca el coche y finalmente abandona el garaje.

Todo es siempre igual. Suspiro. Me levanto de la mesa recojo mis cosas y las pongo en el fregadero. Poco después cojo mi maleta y salgo a la puerta, unos pocos minutos mal contados después aparece Azimio con su coche y nos vamos al instituto.

Joder, tio- exclama cuando llegamos al ver cruzar por mitad del aparcamiento a un par disfrazados llamativamente- no puedo creerlo, Hummel ha superado mis expectativas de lo que es un freak.

¿Qué?- me detengo a mirar atentamente a los dos que caminan, ambos integrantes del glee club, una chica asiática con un vestido de burbujas y peluca rubia, y un chico con un traje ceñido azul con brillo y una peluca blanca- pero… ¿de qué van…?

La gente está cada día peor, tío- comenta Azimio saliendo del coche. Yo hago lo mismo- que asco…

Asco, asco no es la palabra, no creo que esas personas me den asco… es una sensación extraña, no creo que sea algo malo como van, pero si es muy llamativo, muy… diferente…

Cuando vamos por el pasillo les vemos de nuevo y Azimio les empuja con desdén.

Hummel nos llama la atención. No alcanzo a entender lo que nos dice, pero intuyo que es algo porque hemos empujado a su amiga, le contesto cualquier cosa para contarle, no sé porque me siento ofendido cuando hemos sido nosotros los que les hemos molestado. Azimio choca mi mano, yo no me siento muy orgulloso de ello.

No sé qué me pasa, no estoy muy seguro de que está pasando por mi cabeza.

En el vestuario todo pasa como siempre, el día es tranquilo y normal. Todos los días siguientes pasan igual, y vuelvo a ver a Hummel con aquel estúpido traje.

¿De qué va? Sólo hace un show de sí mismo, llamando la atención de todos, y luego quiere que nadie lo toque y que nadie le moleste ni le diga nada, no se puede ir requiriendo atención y evitándola a la misma vez… es mi conclusión.

Estúpido homo…- murmura Azimio cuando llega junto a mí- vamos a darle una lección.

Me dejo guiar por Azimio, no sé porque, pero llegamos delante de Hummel y le empujamos, está aterrado pero nos grita.

Podéis pegarme pero no va a cambiar lo que soy.

Justo entonces aparece Hudson con una especia de cortina de ducha roja y un antifaz en defensa de su amigo. No sé que me molesta más de todo, el hecho de que ellos sean así, el hecho de que yo jamás haría algo parecido, o que me haya quedado pillado pensando en la frase de Hummel "no va a cambiar lo que soy".

Lo que él es, lo que yo soy, las personas tienen un papel en el mundo, y algo que quieren llegar a ser, hay quien lucha contra ello y hay quien lo acepta. Todo esto voy pensando de camino a casa, Az se quedó a terminar con un castigo, así que he tenido que irme andando.

Lo que soy… quien soy… - me paro en mitad de la acera por la que camino y miro al cielo, una nube pasa lentamente por un cielo extremadamente azul- ¿quién soy?- me pregunto a mi mismo en voz baja- no sé quién soy.

Perdona- oigo una voz que me grita en la otra acera frente a mí- perdona ¿puedes recoger esa chaqueta?- señala a mis pies, una chaqueta de uniforme arrugada que se mueve por el viento.

Hago lo que me dice y le limpio un poco el polvo dándole golpes con la mano al atuendo. Mira a un lado y a otro y cruza la calle hasta llegar hasta mí corriendo.

Gracias- me dice con una sonrisa- ha salido volando cuando me la quitaba.

Al tenerle tan cerca le veo mejor, su pelo es rizado y lo lleva engominado con una raya al lado, sus ojos son verdosos, y va de uniforme exceptuando la chaqueta la cual sigo sosteniendo en mi mano.

Toma- se la doy- tengo prisa ¿sabes?

Oh, disculpa- sonríe de nuevo y recoge su chaqueta- siento haberte molestado.

Da igual- digo mientras sigo mi camino.

Adiós- me parece escuchar a lo lejos.

No sé por qué me he comportado así, podría haber sido amable, parecía un chico agradable y que no buscaba nada en particular, resulta raro encontrar alguien honesto en estos días. Me giro con disimulo y le veo caminar de forma divertida por la calzada mirando atentamente que no venga ningún coche para pasar al otro lado y encontrarse con un grupo de chicos con el mismo uniforme.

Qué más da- pienso- no creo que nos volvamos a ver.


	3. Chapter 3

_3. __**Is what I pretend to be.**__ – B. Anderson._

Golpe a golpe, voy a dejar de respirar, me duele todo el cuerpo, creo que tengo roto algún hueso, no puedo abrir los ojos, tengo miedo a ver cómo me golpean de nuevo ¿por qué me odian? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser como soy? ¿Por qué parece que me tienen miedo? Yo no he hecho nada. Tengo ganas de llorar, ni siquiera puedo salir corriendo.

Me despierto sobresaltado buscando con mis manos signos de agresión en mi cuerpo. Nada. Estaba soñando, menos mal. El cantar de Pavarotti me relaja.

¿Qué pasa amiguito?- le pregunto mientras me levanto de la cama, camino para sentarme en mi silla de escritorio y le observo.

Es como si me dijese algo, como si me alertase de que algo va a suceder.

¿Terremoto?- pregunto observando cómo aletea- sería una pasada que detectases terremotos… -me levanto de la silla y vuelvo a la cama. Bostezo levemente antes de tumbarme, miro al techo, no quiero volver a cerrar los ojos si voy a soñar otra vez con eso.

Hace ya un año que no tengo que preocuparme por ese tipo de situaciones, en la Academia Dalton hay una norma estricta contra el bullying y se puede decir que estoy a salvo. Me recuesto hacia un lado y me acomodo.

Pavarotti…- me sale decir- ¿no preferirías tener un amigo con el que pudieses hablar en lugar de un humano insoportable como soy yo? Porque… francamente hay veces que no sé qué hago hablando contigo… además últimamente no sacas ni la basura… eso no se le hace a un compañero de habitación…- bromeo, aunque es seguro que el pájaro no me entiende.

Suspiro.

Sabes… hoy he ido al centro comercial… he conocido a un chico encantador… se llama Jeremiah… tiene unos ojos azules… increíbles… - me incorporo y miro la jaula de Pavarotti- no te pongas celoso pero… creo que me tiraba los tejos…- me aparece una sonrisa tonta en la cara- a mí también me apetece salir con él…-me dejo caer en la cama- ¿crees que debería decírselo?

El pájaro no se inmuta, ni siquiera canta o aletea.

No te pongas así, no le juzgues sin conocerle… debería traerle un día a casa… cuando no esté papá, claro…- titubeo- es asombroso, creo que te gustará…-bostezo de nuevo y finalmente cierro los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto como todos los días, con la misma sensación de soledad en el ambiente, con la misma pesadez de siempre en el cuerpo. Cojo mi desayuno de la mesa de la cocina y salgo por la puerta rápidamente ajustándome la chaqueta, creo que voy algo tarde.

Cuando llego a la academia un chico me para en las escaleras, no quiero pararme porque llegaré tarde al ensayo pero por educación lo hago. Es un chico delgado, castaño y con rasgos finos, con unos bonitos ojos azules.

Perdona ¿qué ocurre?- pregunta nervioso ante el ajetreo de mis compañeros.

Los Warblers van a cantar- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Aquí el glee club es… ¿bueno?- pregunta extrañado.

¿Bromeas? Los Warblers son como estrellas del rock- digo divertido mientras tiro de él abajo de las escaleras- ven conmigo, conozco un atajo.

Vamos corriendo por uno de los pasillos menos transitados, le agarro la mano fuertemente tirando de él para que no se pierda por el camino y así me dé tiempo a llegar. Cuando por fin nos encontramos en la sala de ensayo casi toda la academia está allí.

La próxima vez- le digo colocándole el cuello de la chaqueta- no olvides el uniforme, chico nuevo- me alejo de él y mis compañeros empiezan a cantar dándome pie para comenzar con la interpretación de "Teenage Dream".

Un rato más tarde estoy sentado en una de las mesas del comedor de la escuela frente al chico de antes. Resultó ser una especie de espía de otro coro al que tendríamos que enfrentarnos en las eliminatorias antes de las Regionales. Parece algo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto pero David y Wes, que están con nosotros, le explican que no hay problema con ello.

No puedo dejar de fijarme en su expresión facial o en sus gestos, no parece cómodo, pero no por estar allí, si no porque hay otra cosa rondando su mente.

Mis compañeros me sacan de mis pensamientos al oír cierta pregunta que hace y la cual me lleva a atender de nuevo a la conversación.

¿Aquí sois todos gays?

No- comento risueño- bueno, yo sí, pero ellos dos tienen novia- termino mi frase.

Om…- noto disgusto en sus palabras.

Creo que necesita hablar así que antes de hacerle sentir más incómodo actúo por mi cuenta.

Chicos… ¿nos dejáis a solas?- mis compañeros asienten con la cabeza y se marchan, dejándonos a Kurt, ese es su nombre, y a mí, frente a frente.

Durante el rato que nos quedamos allí sentados compartimos experiencias y hablamos acerca de nuestra sexualidad y los problemas que ha conllevado en nuestra vida de estudiantes. Él se centra hablando sobre cierto matón de su instituto que no le deja respirar, lo cual me sorprende pues a mí, digámoslo así, me atacaban en grupo.

Kurt, a mí me ahuyentaron y me hicieron irme de mi instituto, con suerte acabé aquí pero… este lugar tiene tasas muy altas…- hago una pausa- te propongo algo, puedes venir aquí y alejarte de aquello, o puedes enfrentar tus miedos y enfrentarle a él.

No dice nada pero en su mirada se refleja el haber tomado una decisión.

Pocos días después ando pensando en todo aquello.

Me recordaba mucho a mí- digo mientras doy un sorbo a mi café- ya sabes… cuando llegué a Dalton… estábamos igual, realmente asustados…

Jeremiah me mira desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa acercándose su vaso de papel a los labios.

¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto algo sonrojado ante esa hermosa sonrisa.

El pequeño y asustado Blaine ya va aconsejando a gente- bromea- eso es un logro.

¿Ah sí?- intento ocultar una sonrisa tonta tras mi propio vaso de café, pero el hecho de que Jeremiah se porte así conmigo me pone muy feliz.

Oh, mierda, me tengo que ir, llego tarde al trabajo- se levanta de la mesa mientras guarda su móvil donde miraba la hora- nos vemos luego- me revuelve el pelo y se va.

¡Eh!- me quejo cuando veo que me despeina, pero al verle sonreír cuando se marcha vuelve a mí esa sensación de atontamiento y no puedo ni pensar correctamente- será mejor que coja el coche y vuelva a casa o se me hará tarde…- me levanto de la mesa con mi café en la mano y salgo para la puerta del centro comercial- creo que pronto le pediré salir…- me emociono yo solo mientras doy un pequeño salto en mitad de la calle- definitivamente tengo que intentarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

_4. __**Broken up, deep inside.**__ – D. Karofsky._

¿Es posible estar negándote a ti mismo lo que eres constantemente? ¿Es posible no querer ser uno mismo, no querer sentir lo que sientes? ¿Es posible tener miedo de ser… libre?

Y ahí está de nuevo, paseándose por el instituto como diciendo "aquí estoy, soy único" me molesta, con esos aires y esa ropa llamativa… me carga… no lo soporto.

Le empujo y le hago chocar contra las taquillas resonando el metal en mis oídos, aún no sé porque hago esto, podría simplemente hablar con él… pero me da tanta rabia…

¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando!- me grita, pero hago que no le escucho, jamás me había respondido tan ofuscado, no sé qué hacer, así que prefiero irme.

Me persigue hasta el vestuario y comienza a gesticular y a gritarme, ambos nos enzarzamos en una discusión de la cual soy partícipe en parte pues, mi cuerpo está allí pero mi mente para nada. No sé cómo he llegado a aquello, como he llegado a enfrentarme contra aquella persona a la que realmente… a la que realmente admiro.

Él es el libre…

Yo también quiero ser libre.

Y justo cuando pienso que va a golpearme con toda su rabia acumulada en el puño… le beso.

Le beso con tanta fuerza que creo que voy a quedarme sin aire, y es tan suave, tan dulce… jamás pensé que besar a un hombre fuese a ser tan agradable, aunque deseaba saberlo, en cierto modo nunca llegué a imaginar cómo sería si llegase a suceder, porque realmente nunca pensé que llegase el día…

Se separa de mí, asustado, totalmente aterrado, y no puedo hacer nada; claro, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cuál es el protocola cuando besas a alguien al que has estado golpeando por un año? Es lo más estúpido que hecho en mi vida, pero mi solución es intentar besarle de nuevo. Me aparta. Lógico. Pero me frustra.

Golpeo una de las taquillas con fuerza y me largo, quiero morirme en algún rincón donde nadie me encuentre, donde nadie pueda señalarme y decirme "eres estúpido" "eres un marica", porque es lo que soy ¿no?

Es lo que soy…

Varios días después he intentado evitarle todo lo posible, no quiero verle en el pasillo, por suerte no vamos a la misma clase, así que mi nueva táctica es: huir.

Pero ya se sabe que los planes nunca salen como uno querría, le veo señalarme en la escalera del patio, va acompañado por un chico de uniforme que me es familiar.

Perdona- me dice este último con una sonrisa amigable.

Hola nenazas- les digo con desdén para que me dejen tranquilo, Kurt parece muy confiado al lado de aquel chico y en cierto modo me molesta- ¿es tu novio Kurt?- pregunto por molestarle.

Hemos venido a hablar contigo de algo- insiste el chico de uniforme sin que ninguno de los dos responda mi pregunta e incluso ignorándola.

Tengo clase- les empujo a los lados y bajo la escalera molesto.

Kurt me ha dicho lo que hiciste- me detiene cuando ya estoy casi abajo de las escaleras.

Esa afirmación me asusta, ¿pensaba contárselo a todo el mundo? O ¿sólo lo sabía aquel chico? No quiero que mis trapos sucios se aireen con tanta facilidad.

A ¿sí?- comienzo a decir nervioso- ¿qué hice?

Me besaste- dice con Kurt con firmeza.

Miro a ambos lados nervioso, por si alguien pudiese haber escuchado aquello.

No sé de qué hablas- contesto serio.

Ambos comparten una mirada de resignación ante mi actitud y finalmente el del uniforme habla.

Yo creo que estás algo confuso- ¿algo confuso? Si estuviese en mi cabeza sabría que algo confuso es un término que se queda corto para como me siento, y más en ese momento- y te aseguro que es normal- paso del tema, no quiero escuchar consejos de libros de auto ayuda, no quiero escuchar a aquel tipo que no conozco de nada dándome lecciones de vida que probablemente ni siquiera él entienda. Bajo las escaleras con prisa- ya sé que resulta muy difícil de asumir- me persigue con Kurt pegado a sus talones- pero debes saber que ya no estás solo.

Cuando oigo eso último me remueve las entrañas, siento un cosquilleo que sube desde mis pies a mi cabeza ¿qué me estaba pasando? Me gustaría decir "de acuerdo, ayúdame, enséñame a lidiar con esto" pero estoy tan cabreado en ese instante conmigo mismo que lo único que hago es volverme y empujarle contra la reja.

No se os ocurra meteros conmigo- le digo amenazante mientras levanta sus manos en señal de que no piensa pelearse conmigo.

Por un instante le miro a los ojos y él mira los míos, no sé qué está pasando conmigo, de pronto tengo tantas o más ganas de besar a este chico que cuando quise besar a Kurt. Nuestras caras están tan cerca… puedo sentir su respiración acariciando mi barbilla, pues es bastante más bajo que yo, sin embargo, por muy distinta altura que tengamos es capaz de clavar sus ojos en los míos y ahora le recuerdo.

El chico de la chaqueta- se me viene a la mente de pronto.

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Kurt se mete en medio y me empuja haciéndome que me aparte de encima de su amigo.

Es por tan sólo un segundo pero me da la sensación de que me sigue mirando a los ojos, y no puedo dejar de mirarle a él, pero me voy, no puedo lidiar con ello, Kurt se ha enfrentado a mí de nuevo lo que debe significar que como mínimo ya no va a esforzarse más por preocuparse por mis motivos, y como máximo y probablemente lo que sucede, me odie.

Bajo las escaleras todo lo rápido que puedo y me voy a mi taquilla a por un libro, así podré leer en el descanso y dejar de pensar en todo esto.

Como si fuera tan fácil…- susurro con una mano apoyada en la puerta de la taquilla y la otra cogiendo el libro- ¿qué me pasa? Esto es tan… confuso…- recuerdo las palabras del chico del uniforme, ahora que caigo no recuerdo si me dijo su nombre la otra vez, pero de todos modos no creo que sirva de nada saberlo, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo nunca más.

Cojo el libro y cierro la taquilla, una de las aulas está abierta así que entro y me quedo leyendo tranquilamente, por unos veinte minutos sólo pienso en las aventuras del protagonista de la novela, que sólo se preocupa de salvar el universo y ligarse a la chica.

Menudo asco…- cierro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro- no puedo dejarlo estar como si no sucediese nada… simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ello… ¿qué debería hacer ahora? ¿debería pedirle ayuda? Ha sido él el que parece haberse ofrecido… no quiero ser un cretino… simplemente… quiero ser… yo.


	5. Chapter 5

_5. __**No, I don't cry on the outside**__- B. Anderson._

Hubiera jurado que aquel día algo había cambiado, sin embargo, cuando Kurt se transfirió a Dalton supe que al contrario de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, el bullying no había cedido y por supuesto la persona que lo ejercía.

Pasados unos meses de aquello parece que Kurt se adapta con normalidad al cambio y al nuevo ritmo, aunque aún con algún problema, pero en su mayoría estaba a gusto y lo más importante, a salvo.

Cogimos por costumbre ir a tomar café juntos todos los días, pero este era especial, al menos para mí. En la víspera de San Valentín todo se llenaba de corazones, peluches, flores y demás adornos para dar pie a la fecha prevista.

Me gustan las florituras pero estos adornos de San Valentín son una cursilada – me dice Kurt sosteniendo en sus manos unos peluches de unos perritos que se dan un beso- a ver… ¿qué se supone que es esto?

Dos cachorros besándose- le quito el peluche mirándolo con cariño- es mono… vamos- me quejo bromeando.

Al devolvérselo el peluche hace un ruidito como imitando un beso y dice "te quiero" Kurt lo mira con escepticismo y lo dejo en su sitio.

Es siniestro…- añade.

Es adorable- rebato sonriendo.

Es una escusa para vender bombones y regalos cursis- me dice casi molesto.

No es cierto, el mundo celebra San Valentín desde hace siglos, dirás que soy un romántico pero es mi fiesta favorita- me proclamo fiel seguidor de la celebración.

¿En serio?- pone una mueca.

A mí me parece genial que haya un día en el que se nos anime a decirle a tu pareja, estoy enamorado- por un segundo se hace un pequeño silencio, Kurt me mira sorprendido pero ya parece menos molesto con el tema y yo sigo en mi nube, estoy deseando poder decirle mis planes.

Cuando le cuento mi plan de cantarle a quien me gusta por San Valentín parece emocionado, y me dice que es buena idea; lleno de felicidad y el ambiente de la fiesta decido invitarle al café y galletas para agradecerle además su apoyo.

Estoy tan nervioso…- suspiro frente al espejo del cuarto de baño esa misma tarde mientras me ajusto la corbata para ir al ensayo de los Warblers por la tarde- normalmente hablaría para desahogarme con Pavarotti pero ahora lo tiene Kurt… - me digo a mí mismo aunque en voz alta.

Podrías hablar conmigo como hacías antes de tener a ese pajarito…- mi madre se para en la puerta del baño y sonríe dulcemente.

Voy a hablar con los chicos… y…- me da vergüenza decirlo- bueno… si aceptan, quiero ir a cantarle por San Valentín a Jeremiah… quiero… quiero salir con él, me gusta mucho…

Me mira sorprendida, pero lejos de ser una cara de reproche cambia rápidamente a una sonrisa.

Y… a él… ¿tú le gustas? – no dejaba de sonreír.

Espero que sí… -río- me prepararé al máximo para que salga perfecto y le encante.

Ojalá que sí- me da un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza.

Bueno… me voy al ensayo- digo bajando las escaleras- deséame suerte- termino la frase al pie de la escalera.

¿Suerte?- la voz de mi padre me sorprende mientras se acerca a mí en la entrada y mi madre llega a mitad de la escalera.

Tengo un proyecto para proponer en el ensayo de hoy con los Warblers- le explico sin dar muchos datos pues no creo que lo aprobase.

Deberías estudiar más y dejar el coro- espeta serio mientras pasa al salón.

Cuando me vuelvo a quedar a solas con mi madre, me mira triste y termina de bajar la escalera para acariciarme la cara.

No te preocupes- dice dulcemente- yo sé que haces todo lo que puedes- sonríe como despedida y me voy al ensayo.

Por fin llega San Valentín y no puedo creer lo ridículo que me siento al ser rechazado por Jeremiah, todas aquellas esperanzas, todo era invención propia. Aunque Kurt a intentado calmarme, llego a casa hecho polvo, no me apetece hacer nada más que tirarme en la cama y morir llorando patéticamente, pues de todos modos ¿a quién le importa?

Ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi madre pues hoy tiene turno de tarde y no tengo intención de hablar con mi padre si va a juzgarme, este mismo pasa por la puerta de mi habitación y aunque no le estoy mirando se que se para y me observa.

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta secamente.

Nada… - contesto con la cabeza enterrada entre los cojines de mi cama.

Entra y se sienta en el borde de la cama poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda.

Quizás no quieras hablar de lo que sea, pero si necesitas algo…- mueve su mano suavemente por mi espalda intentando confortarme.

No… gracias, papá…-me giro un poco para verle la cara, esboza una leve sonrisa y eso me agrada pues hace tiempo que no le veía mostrarla.

Es por… la propuesta… esa que me dijiste- titubea- ¿te la han denegado?

No, pero luego no ha salido bien…- digo tristemente.

Bueno, siempre se puede volver a intentar, y si no… cambiar de método, a veces tenemos que admitir que nos equivocamos, quizás aunque pensases que tu idea era buena no lo era tanto, o as cometido algún error… - suspira serio- pero no pienses que estoy tratando de echarte la culpa, lo que quiero decir es que la única forma de aprender es equivocándonos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, cada uno mirando para un lado sin más, no he tenido muchas conversaciones en mi vida como esa, y menos con mi padre, así que no sé muy bien qué hacer.

Si te sientes mal lo mejor es que llames a algún amigo de esos de los que tanto presumes y te vayas a pasarlo bien por ahí y te relajes, aprovechando que es fin de semana puedes dejar los estudios un poco, agobiado no se aprovecha el tiempo…- insinúa que me deja salir y me sorprende, quizás mamá a hablado con él y está tratando de portarse mejor conmigo.

Puede que llame a Nick y Jeff…- pienso en voz alta.

Pues hazlo- me da una palmada en la pierna y se levanta marchándose de mi cuarto.

Al poco llamo al par y están encantados con la idea de salir por ahí, me alegro, al menos necesito alguien con el que poder hablar un poco más con normalidad acerca de lo sucedido con Jeremiah.


	6. Chapter 6

_6. __**Can't deny it**__ – D. Karofsky_

No sé qué debo hacer, no comprendo que es lo que tengo que hacer, de qué modo comportarme ¿es necesario ser tan infeliz para entender? Me maldigo por no haber aceptado la ayuda ofrecida… de todos modos no parezco importarle a nadie, así que no debería importarme a mí mismo.

Pero aún así no dejo de pensar en todo el sufrimiento y dolor que le he causado a Kurt como para obligarle a cambiarse de instituto.

Soy una mala persona, lo soy, no es ningún tipo de pregunta, lo creo, lo admito, me he comportado muy mal, he sido cruel, insensible e hiriente, y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es lamentarme pues ni siquiera tengo el valor de ir a pedir disculpas a pesar de que Kurt parece que acepta los más grandes defectos de las personas y no juzga ni cree diferente a nadie… es por eso que le admiro tanto, porque él puede aceptarse a sí mismo y a los demás, cosa que creo que jamás podré conseguir…

Sin embargo, yo me he portado muy mal con él y no creo que baste con decir "lo siento" además también tendría que disculparme con su amigo por haberle empujado de aquella forma.

Aún no sé su nombre, siento curiosidad, tengo su mirada grabada en mi mente, sus palabras y su forma de pronunciarlas, sus ojos inquisitivos con ese color indefinido y misterioso rodeados por esas asombrosas y delicadas pestañas… tengo miedo a ese recuerdo, a lo mucho que me sobresalta pensar en que estuve a unos centímetros de su rostro, y de lo real que siento su respiración rozando suavemente contra mis labios… quisiera poder ignorar tal tipo de recuerdo, pero ¿cómo? Es imposible, no puedo y no quiero olvidarlo.

El día de la final de fútbol busqué con la mirada a Kurt por si me atrevía a acercarme a hablar sobre el tema, sin embargo al ver a sus padres con él no tuve suficiente confianza, acentuado además porque también le acompañaba su amigo. Cuando le vi sentí… ¿Cómo definirlo? Mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi mente comenzó a funcionar rápidamente, pensé que me ahogaría en mi propia confusión, pero probablemente lo que ocurre es que no quiero admitir lo que realmente pienso…

o siento…

Mientras camino por la calle ya un poco entrada la noche voy pensando en todo esto y paseo sin rumbo fijo.

¡Qué no pare la fiesta!- oigo una voz familiar a mi espalda; cuando me giro a comprobar resulta ser el chico en el que estaba pensando, va agarrado de dos amigos, uno rubio y otro moreno que ríen apoyando la afirmación.

Jeff… creo que está muy borracho…- dice el moreno.

No te preocupes, que tiene mucho aguante- bromea el rubio.

Me quedo mirándoles parado en la calle mientras pasan por mi lado.

Lo peor de todo es que esto lo podría estar haciendo con Jeremiah si no hubiese sido tan capullo…- habla por fin él.

Ya empieza a lo bipolar- ríe el llamado Jeff- Nick, creo que en lugar de a su casa deberíamos llevarlo a un psiquiátrico.

No – interrumpe él mismo- no estoy loco, ya no, antes lo estaba por Jeremiah- alza la voz y se pone a cantar- we could have had it aaaaall- estrepitosamente y ridículo colgando de los brazos de sus amigos.

Oh, no…- dice el tal Nick- ya ha llegado a la "fase Adele"- suspira.

Pe… perdón por meterme donde no me llaman pero…- digo acercándome ante la atenta mirada de ellos- ¿de… de verdad está borracho por un chico?- pregunto sorprendido.

Pues si…- asiente Jeff- lamentablemente- añade con una medio sonrisa comprensiva mirando a su amigo- bueno no soy quien para juzgar, no sé que haría si no pudiera estar con Nick…

El otro chico le dedica una dulce sonrisa, nunca había visto una muestra de amor más sencilla y llena de sentimiento que aquella.

De todos modos, no culpo a Blaine por hacer esto – comienza a decir Nick- después de todo ha aguantado demasiado durante toda su vida, por una vez que se desahogue nadie va a reprochárselo.

Pero por un chico…-murmuro.

En realidad es por todo, creo que Jeremiah es una escusa para no contar todo lo demás- concluye.

Por un momento me doy cuenta de que me acaban de decir su nombre y brevemente, no sé porqué, me sonrojo. Soy consciente de mi hazaña también pues hace unas semanas estoy seguro de que no podría haber hablado así con unos chicos gay.

¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?- se queja de pronto Blaine devolviéndome a la realidad.

Se queda mirándome supongo que intentando averiguar quién soy.

No has podido elegir peor momento para pedirme ayuda- se queja haciéndome ver que ya me reconoce.

¿Sois amigos?- se alegra Jeff- ¡por qué no lo has dicho antes!- exclama- mi nombre es Jeff, y él es mi novio, Nick- este me saluda sonriente- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

David… bueno, me podéis llamar Dave- digo tímidamente.

¿Quieres venirte con nosotros?- ofrece Nick.

En realidad solo he salido a despejarme y pasear…- Blaine se separa de sus amigos y viene hacia mí apoyándose con sus manos en mi pecho, luego mira hacia arriba para contactar con mis ojos y sonríe.

Vente, por favor…- murmura sonriente por el alcohol- necesito alguien que esté conmigo mientras estos dos se meten mano…- dice rodeándome con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho como si se fuese a dormir.

Que te jodan, Karofsky- pienso- no lo puedes negar más… este chico te gusta.


End file.
